Yankee Doodle Dandy
by Lupegarou4488
Summary: England surrenders to America on the 19th of October, 1781. America's men don't help matters with the tune they decide to play during the surrender. One curse word, placing this in the K  category. Prussia's there too.


_A/N: Invisible flying monkeys have a better chance of owing Hetalia than I do. Also, I am making no money._

_Yankee Doodle went to town_

_A riding on a pony_

_Stuck a feather in his hat_

_And called it Macaroni_

Arthur Kirkland – no, he was and forever would be England in this land – gritted his teeth as the lively tune wafted down from the Continental Army. Brigadier General O'Hara, beside him, also stiffened his back going up as they headed forward to surrender the army to General Washington.

_Yankee Doodle keep it up_

_Yankee Doodle Dandy_

_Mind the music and the step_

_And with the girls be handy_

It was chilly today, the nineteenth of October, and England found it appropriate. He had lost. Lost to these colonial upstarts. He didn't dare look at Alfred – _America_ – not wanting to endure the temptation to try and throttle the ungrateful brat.

_Father and I went down to camp_

_Along with Captain Goodwin_

_There we saw some men and boys _

_As thick as Hasty puddin'_

"Where is General Cornwallis?" Washington's tone was politely inquiring, but England could tell that he knew. Knew that Cornwallis couldn't bear to see the man that had bested him. No, not even that. If it hadn't been for France, England would have won. If Francis hadn't wanted revenge for losing Canada…

_Yankee Doodle keep it up_

_Yankee Doodle Dandy_

_Mind the music and the step_

_And with the girls be handy_

England's eyes flitted of the men gathered around Washington and nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Prussia smirking at him from near the back. Suddenly America's ability to march and fight made sense. That Prussian bastard. How dare he?

_And there was Captain Washington,  
>And gentlefolks about him,<br>They say he's grown so tarnal proud,  
>He will not ride without them.<em>

"The General is not feeling well. I am here as his stand in." O'Hara's voice is as bland as his expression, the music playing merrily in the background not seeming to phase him. England's eyebrow twitched as the song continued to play.

_Yankee Doodle keep it up_

_Yankee Doodle Dandy_

_Mind the music and the step _

_And with the girls be handy. _

"Very well." England's stomach turned at the sly amusement in his foe's voice. "Mr. Lincoln?"

The man that appeared at Washington's side was dressed much as the General was and was obviously second in command.

_And there was Captain Washington  
>upon a slapping stallion,<br>A giving orders to his men;  
>I guess there was a million.<em>

"Would you be so kind as to accept the sword from the Brigadier General?" England bit his lip as O'Hara handed Lincoln the sword. It was over and done. He had lost and America was an independent nation. As he returned to his horse, he allowed himself one last look at the boy he had raised. America had grown and filled out, nearer now to the man he would become than the boy he had been.

_Yankee Doodle keep it up_

_Yankee Doodle Dandy_

_Mind the music and the step _

_And with the girls be handy. _

It still took everything England had not to turn and try to pound some sense into the upstart. He would never be able to stand on his own as a Republic, ruled by the masses. Even France didn't think the boy would last and was waiting to swoop in and take over when he did fail. No, England thought as he rode away, this experiment would fail. And when it did, he would be waiting.

_Yankee Doodle keep it up_

_Yankee Doodle Dandy_

_Mind the music and the step _

_And with the girls be handy. _

Historical Notes to prove I didn't make this up:

General Cornwallis surrendered his army to George Washington on October 19th, 1781.

In a stunning display of irony (who says Americans have no sense of humor? The song was originally intended to insult the Americans. They turned into an unofficial national anthem.) the Continental Army played Yankee Doodle when Cornwallis surrendered.

General Cornwallis pled illness and sent Brigadier General O'Hara to surrender in his place. Washington has his second in command accept the sword in his place.

The Baron von Stueben was a Prussian military man who basically created the American Army. So, Prussia is there. Plus, he wants to gloat.

And last but not least, the Americans would not have won if the French hadn't helped them. But, France is not there, he's off doing…whatever. But I figured, since it was mentioned in the story, I'd explain in the notes.


End file.
